


Tiaan Jerjerrod and the Empire day

by Forestranger



Series: Mon Repos chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Child!Tiaan Jerjerrod, Empire's day celebration, Gen, Montferrat is a background character, Piett is an even bigger introvert, Tiaan is an introvert with poor social skills, mentions of Veers and Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestranger/pseuds/Forestranger
Summary: Ever since he was five, Tiaan Jerjerrod wanted to design starships. He, however, did not know that building ships for Imperial navy included attending the Empire day's gala. Luckily, someone in attendance shares his distaste for social events.





	Tiaan Jerjerrod and the Empire day

When Tiaan Jerjerrod was five, he was given his first book about plants by his mother. When she first handed it to him, he carefully unwrapped it and ran his fingers across the lids, memorizing the pattern. That night, he stayed awake for hours and studied the beautiful illustrations of various plants that lined the pages. As he wasn’t yet able to read properly, he followed his father around the house, pleading him to read it to him. His father eventually gave up and was forced to read for an hour every night to Tiaan and his younger siblings. 

Later on, when he finally learned how to read, he read through every book he could find regarding plants. When he was ten, the walls in his room were lined with shelves carrying books about plants and architecture and space. His room was cramped with old specimens and broken microscope lenses and the smell of earth and humid pervaded his room.

Because of that, no one was surprised when young Tiaan, as bright as he was, decided to go university to study bioengineering. Evridyki, his younger sister and research partner, even promised to join him as soon as she would complete school.

And so young Tiaan set off: full of ideas and desires, with a task to improve the galaxy. But then, he got that gods forsaken call from the newly founded COMPNOR, where they offered him a job in the military and everything went pear shaped. 

Being not the exactly military man himself, he at first wanted to refuse. But then, Lorth Needa, his only friend (who was still ready to listen to his hours-long monologues about plants or philosophy or architecture) accepted the offer of a military life, and Tiaan found himself swept up in the big and terrifying machine called the Imperial navy. 

Looking back, that was the biggest mistake of his life.

Now he was trapped at the Empire day’s celebration at the Imperial palace, chatting to a young lady wearing a very revealing dress.

Tiaan hated parties more than anything in the entire creation. They combined all the things he hated most: talking to dull people, having food and drink forced onto him and making small talk with complete strangers. However, they were a necessity when one was a newly appointed moff. 

When he was younger and less wilful, Needa would often drag him to all sorts of different parties cadets threw at the academy. Tiaan utterly despised all of them, but they served a purpose. Through a little experimentation, he discovered that the minimum acceptable time to leave was ranging from forty-three minutes to an hour and a half, depending on the party and its host. And if one placed himself in the corner, one had at least twenty minutes before anyone felt the need to approach and start a conversation. Keeping oneself on the move could extend that time up to thirty-three minutes. Once he managed thirty-eight.

He was well below his record tonight, as he was approached by some officer )whose name he couldn't recall) as soon as he entered the room. But as he was one hour and five minutes into the experience, the end was in sight. Thus, he did not appreciate when the woman before him asked him in he wanted to dance.

“I’m afraid I will have to leave soon,” he said with a forced smile. 

“Oh,” her eyes flickered to the giant chrono on the wall. “Well then, uhm, I’m throwing a party next week and I would be happy if you could come. It is not going to be a big event, only a few people in attendance.” she quickly continued. “I mean, a few members of the court have also been invited, but if you don’t want to come, no problem, I don’t want to push you.” 

“Ah, sorry, I really can’t.” he tried to interrupt her rambling before she could continue. “I’m having a business meeting on Corellia in a few days that I really can’t miss.” It was a painfully obvious lie, but she seemed to buy it. An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Tiaan avoided glancing her way, keeping himself occupied with a loose cufflink. He even started to consider renouncing his status as a firm atheist, if that meant that the painfully awkward silence would go away.

Just as she was about to say something (again), he saw a familiar face in the crowd. He uttered a quick apology to the bewildered lady and rushed off towards the other end of the ballroom. 

“Firmus!” he called as he got near the man. He was one of his rare friends and the only one who shared his distaste for social events.

Hazel eyes met green ones and brightened immediately. “Tiaan! Thank force you are here! I thought I would have to suffer through this entire evening alone.” the smaller man exclaimed as he monitored him to come closer. He was strategically positioned behind an enormous plant that stood in the corner of the room. Tiaan betted a leaf that was nearly as big as him out of his way and joined him behind the flowerpot. 

“Are you alone? Where's Max?”

Piett shook his head. “He had training sessions scheduled for tomorrow, so Vader sent me to keep an eye on our dear admiral.” he tilted his glass to the spot where Ozzel was explaining something to Montferrat. Despite the former’s broad gestures and a natural talent for attracting attention, the Devastator’s admiral seemed to be paying more attention to a lovely lady at the adjacent table, rather than to whatever Ozzel was boasting about. 

“Gods, I wish I could just leave already. This place is making me nervous.”

"Is Firmus Piett, the captain of the Executor, scared?” Tiaan asked, a little amusement coloring his voice. 

Piett shot him a dark look. “No. I’m hiding behind this plant in hope of avoiding everyone because I’m having so. Much. Fun.”

Tiaan laughed for the first time this evening. “That makes the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any official characters, all belong to their rightful owners.  
> Kudos are love, comments are life :)


End file.
